LOVE NE MILA DI JODI
by Shah khanam
Summary: A LOVE STORY OF 3 GIRLS ...PLZ READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hii everyone…I'm dedicating this story to jannatfairy and areej.23 ..… plz guys read and review this story..and also plz tell me that u like it or not… but I hope u'll definetly like this story… This is a love story of 3 sisters . **

**CHAPTER-1**

**In a big mansion:**

_In a big room 3 girls was sleeping peacefully on different beds..their mother came into room and saw all their daughters..and smiled…then she went to them and called._

_Mom: beta uth jao..aap logo ko clg nhi jana hai kya ..dekho 7:30am ho rha h…otherwise aap late ho jaoge…wese bhi aaj apka college me 1__st__ day hai..agar aap 1__st__ day hi late ho gye to acha nhi lagega na._

_1girl: kya mom...7:30am ho gya?...oh no ._

_And she woke up..and with 2__nd__ girls also went to washroom …and their mother went from there to into kitchen..but one girl was still sleeping.._

_The elder sister went to her.. and says: khnam utho nah..kya tumhe..clg nahi jana?_

_Khanam with closed eyes..: kyaa. Maham di thoda sa or sone do na plzzz._

_Maham: khanam uth jao nah..dekho aap ko fir late ho jaega…_

_Khanam: okk di..and she also get went to washroom._

_After some times all sisters were ready..and went to dining room.. and ate their breakfast…and went to their . areez went to her school_

_and Maham and khanam went to their class becoz they were in in same class and In the class all the student was present..and maham and khanam entered inside the class.. and sat on a seat…and teacher came inside the class and all the student stand up..and wished their teacher.. ._

_Teacher: sit down students..i'm mrs. Aisha singh..and plz introduce..urself one by one..so all student introduced themselves one by one..and after sometime..lecture was over..and maham and khanam went to cafeteria..when they were going..suddenly..maham foot stuked in her dupatta..and she start falling down..but suddenly two hands came to save her…and pulled her and maham eyes are closed..and_

_Boy: aap thik to hai na?_

_And maham opened her eyes slowly..and the boy lost in her blue eyes….and maham also lost in his eyes but..their cute eyelock was broken by the another voice of a girl…and separated..both were embarrassed..and there was a silence._

_Khanam: di aap thik to hai nah.?_

_Maham: ha khanam me thik hu..inhone mujhe bachaya hai._

_Khanam: thanku aapne meri di ko girne se bachaya._

_Boy: are ism ethankyu ki kya baat hai ye to mera farz hai…wese jisko thankyu bolna chaiye tha unhone to bola nhi..luking towards..maham._

_And maham looked at him..and says: thankyu._

_Khanam: wese aapka name kya hai?_

_Boy: DAANIAL.. name hai mera and aapka.?_

_Khnam: mera name khanam hai and meri aapi ka name maham hai…anyways ab..hame jana hai kyuki hamari class ka time ho gya h..well nice to meet you.. kk bye..and took maham hand and says: chalo di jaldi.._

_Maham: ha..ha ..kk..chalo..and they went from..there._

_Daanial..was looking looking at maham..when a boy shook him._

_2__nd__ boy: bas karo kitna dekhoge use?_

_Daanial blushed and says: are nhi aisa kuch nhi hai… shahmeer._

_Shahmeer: ha ha wo to dikh hi raha hai..and he laughed..and daanial again blushed..says: are yaar bas bhi karo and lecture attend karne chalo..wese bhi humne 1__st__ lecture attend nahi kia saying this and they went to their class..and when daanial saw maham in his class he became happy..don;t know why..and after some time..he went to her..and says: hiii…to aap log and hum same class me hi hai..by the way ye h shahmeer mera best friends..and shahmeer ye hai maham and khanam.._

_Shahmeer shook his hand with both of them..and says: hii ..nice to meet you..can we became frndz..?_

_Maham: yeah..sure..but khanam says nothing..so shahmeer became confused..?_

_Shahmeer to khanam: kya aapko hamara frnd banne me koi aitraaz hai?_

_Khanam: nhi aisi koi baat nhi hai…and she also shook her hand with shahmeer..and they became good frndz.. and after some days.. daanial was in love with maham..and maham also loves him… but both are aware of this …._

_In girls home._

_Maham was sitting on the bad and was thinking about daanial._

_And when khanam entered in her room she saw maham in deep thinking and says: dii kya hua..?_

_Maham: kuch nahi..khanam aise hi kuch soch rhi thi.._

_Khanam:mujhe pata hai aap daanial ke bare me soch rahi h na?_

_Maham became shocked: kyaaaaaaaa?_

_Khanam: di m janti hu aap daanial se pyaar karne lagi hai..and mujhe yakeen hai daanial bhi aapse pyaar karte hai..and but cut by someone voice._

_Voice: kon kisse pyaar karne laga hai?..she was areez their little cute sister areez was standing on the door ..and areez went to maham: di btaiye nah aap kisse pyaar karti ho?_

_Maham: chupp karo arezz ..itni choti ho and abhi se pyaar wyar ki baatein karti ho.._

_But arezz says: di aap baar baar choti nah kaha kare m 14 years ki hu..14 years.. ki ..huh._

_Khanam came to arezz and hugged her..and says: aww meri choti..to bahut badi ho gyi h hai nah di…and kissed her cheeks..areez also hugged khanam: or nahi to kya di lekin maham di samajhti hi nahi..and maham says: acha shaitan and cought her ear…areez says: aww di chodo na plz…maham left her ear and hugged her..and both laughed…and went to sleep_

_After some day when their classes going to be off.. shahmeer..says: yaar daanial tum use bol kyu dete..ki tum use pyaar karte ho? _

_Daanial: k..k… kise? ..and ye tum.. kkkyya keh rhe ho?_

_Shahmeer: jyada bano mat.. me janta hu kit um maham se pyaar karte ho..?..aisa nah ho der ho jaye jaklar use propose karo.._

_Danial: but.. yaar agar..wo mujhse pyaar nahi karti ho to..?_

_Shahmeer: aisa..ho hi nhi sakta me jaanta hu ki wo bhi tumse pyaar karti hai..bas ab tum use aaj hi bol do._

_Daanial : kk..and saying this they went to their classes..and after some time..daanial went to maham and says: maham…mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai.._

_Maham: btaiye?_

_Daanial: yaha nhi plzz.. tum mere sath aa sakti ho ..mujhe kuch kehna hai tumse._

_Maham loked and khanam and khanam says: aap jao di..and daanial and maham went to cafeteria..and denial says: wo… maham mujhe…jo hai na tumse kuch kehna hai..wo baat ye hai ki jab mene tumhe 1__st__ day dekha tha to mujhe us din se hi tum achi.. lagne lagi thi..and pata nhi kab ye pasand pyaar mew badal gyi,.. ha maham me tumse pyaar karta hu… I OVE YOU MAAHAM.. plz.. reply to kro..but maham was shocked…she was not believing that daanial was proposing her..and tears came into her eyes..and when daanial saw her into tears he became tensed and said: plz maham ro mat..agar tum mujhse pyaar nhi karti to..koi baat nhi..me tumhe force nahi karunga..but plz tum ro mat..plz..warna mujhe tumhe rote dekhkar dukh hota hai..plz plzz ro mat…and saying this he go..but suddenly he heared a voice and stopped at his place._

_Maham:I LOVE YOU TOO DANIAL and denial turned and hugged she also hugged him..and both were happy..and went to shahmeer and khanam….with their respective home._

_**After 2 months In girls house: **_

_Today was the engagement day of daanial and maham.. and in girls room maham was in red plus golden color lehnga and was looking very beautiful…and khanam was in pink color fish cut lehnga..and she was also luking pretty…on other daanial was in golden color sherwani..and looking handsome hunk..and shahmeer was in black sherwani ..and he was also luking very handsome…girls bring maham into the hall..and daanial lost into her beauty..and shahmeer coughed:ahmm ahmmm..baad m dekh lena..yaar…abhi use aane to do..and laughed..and daanial blushed._

_When shahmeer notice… khanam..he also lost in her…and now it was the turn of daanial to tease shahmeer..and says: wo achi lag rhi hai na?.._

_Shahmeer..without thinking..says..: ha..yaar bahut pretty lag rahi hai..and when he realized what was he saying..he blushed and said: kya kya keh rhe the tum?,, and kiske bare me keh rhe ho?_

_Daanial: khanam ke bare m m jaanta hut um use like karte.. ho.._

_Shahmeer: are aisi baat nahi h..yaar wo to m bus yu hi .._

_Daanial: acha ji ab humse bhi sharmaoge.. bhul gaye ki m tumne hi mujhe ehsaas karaya tha ki m maham se pyaar karta hu..and ab khud ki baari aayi h to janab mukar rhe h …mera suggestion h kit um bhi use jaake bol do kit um use pasand karte ho.. aisa nah ho..aaj use koi or pasand kar le and tum dekhte reh jao..and baad me pachtao..wese bhi aaj wo bahut pyaari lag rhi h..koi fida na ho jaye us per..jao jake baat kro use._

_Shahmeer: kyaa..nhi nhi..aisa nhi ho sakta wo sirf..meri h.. me use kahi nhi jaane dunga._

_Daanial laughed and said: wah janabb. .ab aaye na aap line per..ha ha ha ha.._

_And shahmeer blushed.. after some time..engagement strat and denial and maham exchanged their rings and all clapped for this..but shahmeer was staring at khanam only.. all saw this and smirked…everyone wished congo to daanial and maaham. all cid officers also came there to wish them_

_When khanam was going her foot hit on a chair but shahmeer saved her..and their was a cute eyelock between shahmeer and khanam…all start laughed..so they came into senses and separate from each other and turned their face to other side in embaraasement._

_After some time a couple dance started..and all couples came to dance Stage …and shahmeer went to khanam and said: shall we dance?_

_Khanam : yess and they also went todance stage and a beautiful song was playing.._

**Aa Aa..Aa Aa…Aa Aa..Aa Aa.. Aa..**

**Na Hai Yeh Pana**  
**Na Khona He Hai**  
**Tera Na Hona, Jaane**  
**Kuyn Hona He Hai**

**Tum Se Hi Din Hota Hai**  
**Surmayi Shaam Aati Hai**  
**Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi**  
**Har Ghadi Saans Aati Hai**  
**Zindagi Kehlati Hai**  
**Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi**

**Na Hai Yeh Pana**  
**Na Khona Hi Hai**  
**Tera Na Hona, Jaane**  
**Kuyn Hona Hi Hai**

**Aa Aa..Aa Aa…Aa Aa..Aa Aa.. Aa..**

**Aankho Mein Aankhe Teri**  
**Bahoo Mein Bahe Teri**  
**Mera Na Mujh Mein Kuch Raha**  
**Hua Kya**  
**Bathon Mein Bathein Teri**  
**Rathe Saogathe Meri**  
**Kuyn Tera Sab Yeh Ho Gaya**  
**Hua Kya**  
**Mein Kahin Bhi Jaata Hun**  
**Tum Se Hi Mil Jatha Hun**  
**Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi**  
**Shor Mein Khamoshi Hai**  
**Thodi Si Behoshi Hai**  
**Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi**

**Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa…**

**Aadha Sa Vaada Kabhi**  
**Aadhe Se Zyada Kabhi**  
**Jee Chahe Karlu Is Tarah**  
**Wafa Ka**  
**Chode Na Chute Kabhi**  
**Tode Na Toote Kabhi**  
**Jo Daaga Tum Se Jud Gaya**  
**Wafa Ka**  
**Mein Tera Sarmaya Hun**  
**Jo Bhi Mein Ban Paya Hun**  
**Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi**  
**Raaste Mil Jate Hai**  
**Manzile Mil Jati Hai**  
**Tum Se Hi Tum Se Hi**

**Na Hai Yeh Pana**  
**Na Khona He Hai**  
**Tera Na Hona, Jaane**  
**Kuyn Hona He Hai**

**Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa Aa …**

_And song finished.. but two couples were lost in each other other eyes… 1__st__ couple shameer and khanam and 2__nd__ couple was daanial and maham..and all start laughed.. and both couples came into sense and blushed._

_Purvi was laughing and said: dekho sachin ye dono to aaps m kho gaye h chalo daanial and maham ki to engagement h but..ye khanam and shahmeer?..ahmm ahmm mujhe kuch gadbad lag rhi hai._

_Sachin: purvi dear inhe bhi wahi hua h jo nhume hua tha?_

_Purvi: hume kya hua tha?_

_Sachin:, ppyaar or kyaa..but realize baad m hua tha..and purvi blushed at this._

_Shreya: ab sharmane ka koi faida nhi h purvi ji …kyu daya.. and she laughed_

_Daya: ha shreya bilkul._

_Abhijet: ha ha daya ab to tumhe shreya ki har baat thik hi lagegi ..and all laughed at his comment..and dareya blushed.._

_Maham: thankyu sir aap log aaye.. hamari engagement m._

_Tarika: kese nah aate aakhir humari dost ki jo engagewment h.. kyu abhjijeet?_

_Abhijeet: ha taarika ._

_Daya: mujhe to lag rha h tumhari shaadi hone se pehle pehle 2 logo ki engagement or ho jayegi kyu shahmeer sach keh rha hu nah?_

_And shameer blushed… and all laughed ._

_**On other side:**_

_Daanial mom: mujh lagta hai samdhan ji ab aapko ek nahi 2-2 beti ek saath vida karni hongi..looking at shameer and khanam._

_Maham mom: mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha h..and they also laughed.._

**A/N: SO GUYS PLZZ READ AND TELL ME APPKO KESI LAGI YE STORY PLZZ PLZ READ AND REVIEW..SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER-2**

_Today was the day of mehndi of daanial and maham …all were getting busy in preparations for this function..and in girls room…all the girls were preparing for mehnadi..but a girl was in deep thinking standing near the window….she was thinking about yesterday incident…when she was in his arm..yes guys she was khanam..and thinking about shahmeer._

_Suddenly she heard that someone was calling her..when she saw towards the direction of voice .._

_Khanam : kya hua di?_

_Maham: me tumhe kabse aawaz de rhi hu….kaha khoyi hui ho?_

_Khanam: sorry di…wo me bas..aap btaiye kya hua?_

_Maham: kya hua khanam..btao na plzz_

_Khanam: are nhi di sach me kuch nhi hua… aap mujhe mehndi ka design to dikhaiye..me bhi to dekhu…wow..di bahut pretty h..sachi.._

_Maham: ._

_Zoya(kevi123) with smirk : hoga kese nhi aakhir ko daanial..jiju ka name likha hai isme…kyu di?_

_Kashaf: wese di aaj rose day hai to daanial jiju ne aapko rose diye?_

_Maham blushed and said: ha wo..i mean..ha unhe diye h with a card._

_Areez: wooohhoo di..aap to chupi rustam nikli..and laughed..all girls also laughed at..this…and maham blushed badly._

_Suddenly bindiyaabhi came and went to khanam..and said: khanam ye tumhare liye koi rosses deke gya hai…and ek card bhi h .but name nhi likha.._

_Khanam became shocked..ki use kisne rosses diye h.._

_Areej: wow di..kitne beautiful rosses hai na.._

_Maham: but ye bheje kisne h.?_

_Bindiyaabhi: wo to khanam ko hi pta hoga?..btw khanam card me kya likha h padho to..and when khanam open the card it was a heart shape card..and a message was written on that card.._

_And khanam read the message.._

**Roses are sent on your way,  
Here is my message to say,  
I love you my dear,  
Happy rose day!**

**Ur seceret admirer -S **

_Zoya: ..kyu khanam..with a smirked…all laughed..but khanam..was thinking ki use rose kisne bheje..hai...then she thought kahi ye rosses...shahmeer ne to nahi bheje..nahi...nahi..wo kyu bhejega..but us secret admirem to **"S"** likha ..tha..pta nahi..kisne bheje hai..  
_

_**On the other side:**_

_Shahmeer was walking here and there…daanial saw him and said: tumhe race m participate karna h jo itna chakkar laga rhe ho._

_Shahmeer: tum to chup hi raho…khud ne to maham ko rosses bhej diye…and usne accept kar liye but agar…jo rosses mene khanam ko bheje h pata nhi wo unhe accept bhi karegi ya nhi…wese bhi mene card per name nhi likha h…pta nhi uska response kya hoga?_

_Daanial: are chinta mat kar sab sahi hoga tu kal use propose kar dio..wese bhi kal..hamara sangeet hai ..and kal hi propose day h._

_Shahmeer: wo maan to jaegi nah?_

_Daanial: ha baba..maan jaegi..and me ek kaam karta hu..maham ko bhi bta deta hu wo hamari help kar degi._

_Shahmeer with smirk: help ka to bahana hai..yu kaho tumhe maham se baat karni hai..and he laughed..and daanial blushed.._

_**Next morning  
**__(Maham's phone was a message from was written "Aaj mujhe Hotel View mein milna 8 baje i ll be waiting for u my jaan luv u...Daanial.)_

_(A smile crept on maham and Areej saw Maham smiling sitting on bed alone.)_

_Areej: di ye maham di ko kya hua?Akele hi muskurah rahi hai.  
_

_Khanam: Aru meri behen pyar mein aisa hi hota hai..(she also got lost)_

_Areej: Ye lo aab ye bhi kho gayi..Uff(Shaking Khanam.) di aap Shahmeer bhaiya ke baare mein badmein sochna._

_khanam: ruk..tu..bahut shaitan hai tu  
_

_(Areej ran inside the room so for the noise Maham came out of the trance.)_

_Maham:Arey tum dono ko kya hua?_

_Khanam: (caught Areej )Di ye larki bohot bolne lagi hai..._

_Areej: Accha accha sorry sorry na._

_Khanam: Hmm thik di aap akele kyun muskurah rahi thi?_

_Maham: (her cheeks got red) Umm vo vo..Kuch nehi._

_Areej (whispering to Khanam) di chodho na ye sab._

_Khanam:Accha thik hai. ..Di aap aaram kariye kal ki bhaag daud mein aap thak gayi hongi._

_Maham:Thik hai.  
_

_(Khanam and Areej came out of the room.)_

_**At Hotel View**_

_(Maham went there,she was looking stunning in a red embedded Shalwar e manager showed the place were she had to went to a garden fully decorated.. somebody hugged her from was back..and turned around.)_

_Daanial: Tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho._

_Maham (blushed):aap bhi bohott hi handsome lag rahe ho..._

_Daanial: Sharmate hue tum ekdum aapsara lagti ho...shall we dance?_

_Maham:Yeah sure.._

(The song started.)

_**Aai Meri Subah Hanste Hasate  
Boli Aankhen Tere Liye Sandesha Hai  
Haan Hai  
Jaagi Aankhon Ko Bhi Sapna Milega  
Koi Khushi Aane Ka Bhi Andesha Hai  
Haan Hai**_

**_Aan Haan_**  
**_Gulabi Si Subah_**  
**_Aan Haan_**  
**_Sharabi Si Hawa_**

**_Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si_**  
**_Mere Bazuo Mein Samaye_**  
**_Soti Si Jaagi Si_**  
**_Koi Prem Dhun Woh Sunaye_**

**_Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si_**  
**_Mere Bazuo Mein Samaye_**  
**_Soti Si Jaagi Si_**  
**_Koi Ram Dhun Woh Sunaye_**

**_Raahein Waahein Bole Baatein Rumani_**  
**_Aao Baitho Suno Baatein Kahani Hai_**  
**_Haan Hain_**  
**_Taazi Taazi Lage Humko Rozana_**  
**_Teri Meri Baatein Yun To Purani Hai_**  
**_Haan Hai_**

**_Aan Haan_**  
**_Khayalon Se Pale_**  
**_Aan Haan_**  
**_Yeh Zindagi Chale_**

**_Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si_**  
**_Mere Bazuo Mein Samaye_**  
**_Soti Si Jaagi Si_**  
**_Koi Prem Dhun Woh Sunaye_**

**_Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si_**  
**_Mere Bazuo Mein Samaye_**  
**_Soti Si Jaagi Si_**  
**_Koi Ram Dhun Woh Sunaye_**

**_Meri Aankhon Ki Syaahi_**  
**_Piya Deti Har Gawaahi_**  
**_Mein Pyasi Thi Nirashi_**  
**_Tu Pani Ki Surahi_**  
**_Meri Aankhon Ki Syaahi_**  
**_Piya Deti Har Gawaahi_**

**_Tujhe Dekha To Khila Hoon_**  
**_Teri Chahat Mein Ghula Hoon_**  
**_Mile Mandir Mein Khuda Jo_**  
**_Mein To Tujh Mein Yun Mila Hoon_**

**_Meri Aankhon Ki Syaahi_**  
**_Piya Deti Har Gawaahi_**  
**_Meri Aankhon Ki Syaahi_**  
**_Piya Deti Har Gawaahi_**

**_Aan Haan_**  
**_Dhundhe Na Abb Koi_**  
**_Aan Haan_**  
**_Main Khoya Tu Khoyi_**

**_Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si_**  
**_Mere Bazuo Mein Samaye_**  
**_Soti Si Jaagi Si_**  
**_Koi Prem Dhun Woh Sunaye_**

**_Bheegi Si Bhaagi Si_**  
**_Mere Bazuo Mein Samaye_**  
**_Soti Si Jaagi Si_**  
**_Koi Ram Dhun Woh Sunaye_**

_(The song end and both were lost in each other they were really close their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss...and after sometimes they broke apart.)_

_Daanial:I love u Maham.._

_Maham:I love u too Daanial.._

_(They ate their dinner and spent a romantic night.)_

**_Meanwhile at shahmeer house:_**

(_Shahmeer was looking at the screen of his phone...and was smiling...after looking at the photo of khanam...which was captured by him..when khanam..was trying to ..set her hair...behind ears.)_

_Shahmeer:Kitni cute dikhti hai Khanam... kitni innocnet hai uske aankhon mein toh main humesha kho jaata hoon...I LOVE YOU KHANAM... bas me kal hi tumhe propose kar dunga...me tumhare bina nahi ji paunga._

_(A smile crept on his lips...and after some time he drifted to sleep.)_

_**Humesha rahe hum dono ka saath  
Haatho mein haath lekar beete zindagi  
Pyaar mein doob jaye sara jaha  
Aur hum dono ek ho jaye...**_

_**A/N: SO HOW WAS THE CHAPTER PLZZ READ AND REVIEW**_


End file.
